


Ian understood

by sorrowthesparrow



Series: In the case of Michał Aleksy Milkovich [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Season 1, Smut, mentions of anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrowthesparrow/pseuds/sorrowthesparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian had turned him soft again and when Mickey could only moan and tear up at the rough unrelenting thrusts, Ian was there to make him feel like it was okay, like everything would be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ian understood

As Mickey grew up, he became a complex young man. People assumed he was stupid and simple because he came off as crass, dirty, and mean.

He always heard the way they all talked about him.

When Mickey was ten, he heard a classmate he crushed on say, “Who, Milkovich? He is fucking dirty trash”.  In response Mickey stopped showering as often.

In the 9th grade Mickey heard his favorite chemistry teacher say, “I wonder why he even bothers, he is smart boy don’t get me wrong, but he is clearly not going make anything of himself”. That day Mickey quit going to school altogether.

It wasn't that he liked proving these people right, it was that if they are going to be small minded and think that he was nothing but a piece of trash, then why bother proving them wrong? It would only waste his time.

 

Regardless of what anyone said, Mickey was also family man.

Absolutely no one could ever cross his siblings unless they wanted a straight seeing to.

So when he heard that there was a baby faced 'pretty boy' touching his sister, he was ready to make sure no one ever called him that again.

As it turned out, that pretty boy, made Mickey’s chest hurt.

That boy made stomach flutter and his face burn.

That boy made him feel like he too was still young, innocent, and free.

It turned out, that no one ever seemed to understand him after his mother died until the day that green eyed red headed boy came crashing into his life with an iron pipe.

His attempts to kiss, hold, and touch Mickey were always shocking and were starting to wear the brunette down.

So when the red head came crashing into his home again, with a trembling voice and teary eyes, begging to see him, Mickey knew he could not say no.

Mickey knew he had to help him. He felt that need to take care of him. He craved to be in the position to protect the boy from his unstable mother.

So he did it all in the only way he knew Ian would appreciate. He gave Ian his time, attention, and body. He bent over the wrack in the little store Ian worked in. He let Ian’s disproportionately large hands roam his sides, stomach, and chest from underneath his filthy sweater. He let Ian’s nails scrape his nipples harshly as his mouth latched onto the back of neck, leaving a bruise. He let Ian fuck him hard and deep until he thought maybe Ian was starting to feel better.

 

They found themselves spending more time together. It seemed that nothing ever got in the way of their 'relationship'.

“No one’s going to treat you like I can”, the possessive little fuck would whisper as he pulled back from Mickey’s cock, his mouth swollen, red, and wet with spit and precome.

He would say that while looking into Mickey’s eyes until Mickey couldn't take it anymore.

He would hold Mickey's hips against the wall as he took all of Mickey's cock in his soft mouth. 

He would twist and twirl his tongue around the stiff dick in his mouth, and then lightly scrape his teeth against the glans in way that always made Mickey's body shake.

He was always aware of Mickey's oral fixation and was sure to gently press his long fingers to Mickey's lips for him to suck on.

Ian always took the fight out of him on those nights they were together.

Ian would turned him soft again and when Mickey could only moan and tear up at the rough touches, and unrelenting thrusts, Ian was there to make him feel like it was okay to cry, like everything would be okay.

~

Ian understood that Mickey couldn't take the gentle touches. They were never enough to begin with. 

He understood that to love Mickey, to want Mickey, it had to be hard and harsh, violent at first, or else it might as well not have happened at all.

He understood that he had to push against the thick layered walls Mickey had built around himself in protection, if he wanted to stay with him.

He knew that he had to push until he got to the other side. The softer side. 


End file.
